Purple Job
by DerpMarshallDerp
Summary: Character gets a summer job at Freddy Fazbear's, Vincent is there to show her the basics.. Rated M for possible smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fnaf or the characters, they are Scott's. Enjoy~

"Hello and welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.."

 _'I should just walk out right now and never look back_..' I thought, following the manager through the building I'd now be spending my summer in.

Mother thought it'd be a good idea to have a job this summer, you know, to teach me "responsibility". While I agree, 17 is a great age to get a job, this job isn't what I had in mind.

"So... Are there any questions?" The manager looks at me expectantly.

"Uhh.. Um.. No, sir.." I stutter.

He smiles, "Good, this is Vincent," he gestures to an odd man standing beside him "He'll be showing you around today."

"O-okay.." I look this Vincent guy up and down. He's tall, and pretty well built, he has long purple (yes purple) hair, that is kept back in a messy ponytail. His eyes are purple, along with his clothes and he has just a bit of stubble on his chin. He's... Actually very attractive.

"Okay, good luck on your first day!" The manager says as he briskly walks away, leaving me alone with the "purple man."

"Uhhh-..."

"Follow me." He says, turning away and walking with quick powerful strides, much to fast for me.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I say, stumbling and tripping in an attempt to catch up to him.

He takes me to a back room, well, more of a closet than anything. There were tons of uniforms hanging around on racks.

"Size?" He asks, but before I can answer he replies, "small.."

He rummages around for a bit, rustling through the plastic that covers the uniforms; he finally pulls out one and hand it to me.

"Try this on."

"R-right here..?" I ask, blushing under his gaze, those eyes were so intense..

He raises an eyebrow, "No, unless you just want to strip in front of me.. There's a bathroom down the hall and to the left."

"O-oh..." I reply, feeling rather stupid, "Of course..."

I walk to the restroom, the pizzeria wasn't open yet so it was quiet. So quiet that my thoughts seemed to echo about my head.

 _'Gosh this place is creepy._.' I opened the stall door and got in, hanging the uniform on the little purse hook. ' _I guess it'll probably be better once it opens for the day.._ ' I undress and put on the "security guard" clothes. The pants are a bit long, so I have to roll them up. The shirt was a pale blue button up with a name tag that said "Ashley." The pants were black and had a black belt. A standard outfit for a day guard really..

"Not my name.." I mumble, pulling off the name tag.

I walk back out and go back to Vincent, "Tada..." I say sarcastically.

"Everything fit okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, the pants were a little long though."

"I see." He replies, eyeing me up and down. "Hmm.."

He suddenly walks toward me and grabs my shirt.

"Whoa-.. H-hey what're you-..?"

He started pushing his fingers down my pants, it took me a minute to realize what he was doing.

"Keep it tucked in," he mumbles, his cheek was so close to mine that his hair tickled my lip, I blushed profusely.

"It's a violation of dress code to have it untucked, it'll get you written up." He said, backing away after he had it all tucked in. The feeling of his fingers against the skin of my lower stomach lingered.

"O-okay.. My bad.." I stuttered, my throat was very dry now.

"To start off you'll be in the dining area." He said, his voice was pleasingly deep.

"That's where most of the children will stay during the day, your job is to make sure none of them harm the animatronics and vice versa.." He recites, he must've done this a few times in his day.

"In the occurrence of someone being harmed, you must immediately solve the problem and make sure an ambulance gets there accordingly. Is that clear?"

I jumped, realizing that he had asked me a question.

"Y-yeah.." I choke out, his eyes held my attention completely, making my words jumble up in my throat.

He sighs, "Okay so, here's your equipment. You have a nightstick, keys, flashlight, walkey-talkey, and batteries. I know it seems like a lot of unneeded stuff, but as a guard it's regulation to have these. Just... Put them away somewhere if you don't think you'll need them."

Looking at him I could assume that was what he did, he had keys, flashlight, and his walkey-talkey with him. My eyes went up from his belt, going to his face. His lips in particular, they were perfectly shaped and smooth, I caught myself wondering what it'd feel like to ki-...

"Hey, are you listening?" He had his eyes narrowed at me.

"I-I'm sorry, I got... Distracted." I mumbled, cursing myself for being a hormonal teenager. This guy had to be in his twenties, he wouldn't even want someone as young as me. What was I thinking?

"Listen, this job isn't a joke okay? This animatronics can seriously hurt people if they malfunction. You can't be out there just... Day dreaming."

I flinched at his reprimanding tone, first day on the job and I was already being scolded. Yay.

"It won't happen again.." I said meekly.

But could he really blame me? This stuff was so _boring_. _'Blah blah blah kids blah animatronics blah_ ' just shut up and make love to me already. I rolled my eyes

I jumped, suddenly feeling fingers wrap around under my chin, tilting my head up.

"You're very rude." He said with a smirk, it was more of an annoyed smirk than a pleased one.

"Keep rolling your eyes at me, see what happens.."

The way he said that made my whole body tremble, he terrified me, yet completely turned me on at the same time. His eyes stared straight into my soul and chilled me to the very bone. Goose bumps stood up all over my body.

"I-... I-..." I tried to speak, to say anything intelligent really but the words just wouldn't form. My mouth was like the Sahara.

He chuckled and pulled my face closer to his, I could feel his hot breath against my lips.

"What's wrong..? Cat got your tongue?"

 _'Oh god, oh god. What do I do, holy shit what do I do oh god...'_

He lets go and laughs.

"That's adorable.."

"H-huh..?"

"You should've seen the look on your face... You were totally freaking out."

I felt a hot blush form on my cheeks, he was just messing with me... Geez..

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me from the room.

"C'mon, I gotta show you the rest of the pizzeria." He said.

He walked me through the dining area, then the restrooms, kids cove, puppet room, party rooms, then he took me to the worst room out of all of them. The Parts and Service room. It was dark and musty, it smelled of something dead, and the old run down animatronics sat in the floor. They were hideous and sent shivers down my spine.

"We... Tend to stay out of this room unless it's just necessary for us to come in here.."

He shut the door behind him and led me to one more small room, it was sort of cluttered and had a single desk in the middle with a rolling chair. He shut the door and leaned against the front of his desk. He looked so...carefree, chill, smooth. It made me feel dorky and out of place.

"So... What's your name?" His eyes were piercing me again, making me fidget.

"Bree.." I replied, surprised by how well my voice worked. Score one for me today.

"Ah, that's a lovely name.."

I became increasingly aware that 1. The door was shut 2. This room was tiny and 3. I was in here alone. With him.

"I don't really think so.. There's plenty of names prettier thanmine.." I mumble, trying not to be awkward.

He shrugged, "I suppose.. How old are you?"

'What is this fifty questions..?' "Seventeen.."

His eyebrows raise, he seems surprised.

"Oh wow, you're pretty young. Any particular reason you decided to get a job here?"

"My mom, she forced me. She told me it'd be good for teaching me responsibility."

"Well she isn't wrong." He chuckled, the sound seemed to reverberate in my head and down my spine.

"Having a job at your age is good experience."

"I guess.." _'Okay my turn.'_

"What about you?"

"You mean my age? I'm twenty-two. Been working here for around three years."

"Ah, any reason you work here..?"

He smiled a little, the look on his face made me shiver. "I love children."

"O-oh... That makes sense."

 _'Stop it brain eesh'_

He suddenly walks up to me and plays with my hair, his expression was a bored one.

"You're very pretty.."

 _'WHAT?!'_

"T-thanks.." I could feel my face heating up under his intense gaze.

"I'm sure you have a boyfriend huh..?" He smiled, his face merely inches from mine now.

"N-no.. I don't.."

"Oh?" He sounds pleased, his mouth moves to my ear, tickling it as he talks.

"And why is that?"

My heart is racing.

"I-I don't know... Boys just don't l-like me..."

His lips move down to my neck, making me shiver, "I find that really hard to believe.."

One of his hands moves down my back, stopping at the base and he pulls me close to him. I put my arms on his chest to keep a little space between us, but that doesn't seem to help. I feel his other hand grab the back of my head, his fingers running against my scalp, I can't help but let out a short gasp.

"What's wrong?~" he teases, brushing his lips along my jaw line, "You're so cute.."

"Hnnn..." Was the only response I could get out, I was so hot I couldn't think. My brain was on fire.

He presses his lips against mine, kissing me, I kiss him back awkwardly and gasp when I feel him bite my bottom lip. His tongue expertly slips inside my mouth, dancing around with my own, I push against him, wanting to feel more pleasure. I grab onto his shirt tightly and arch my back at the feel of his cold fingers sliding up the back of my shirt.

He pulls away only to move down to my neck, his lips lightly brush against the sensitive skin; making me gasp and moan with pleasure. He bites hard enough to draw blood, then sucks the newly bruised spot.

"You taste good.." He mumbles, "I'd like to taste the rest of you, but right now your shift is about to begin." He smirks.

 _'Ah crap.'_ He's right, my shift begins in five minutes and I'm a hot mess.

"Come see me later.~" he winks at me that shit eating grin still plastered on his face... Asshole.

"O-okay.." I manage to turn and stumble out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Work was excruciatingly slow, hormones raging, and the thought of meeting him again after my shift ended made my shift go by at a snails pace. Finally it was time to eat lunch, I sat down in the dining area with some pizza. 'This pizza tastes like cardboard..' I think, as I chew it slowly.

"It's better if you have root beer to choke it down."

The voice shakes me, and I look up to see Vincent sit down in front of me.

"T-thanks.. I'll remember that.." I murmured, my cheeks feeling hot suddenly.

"Mhmm.." Was his response _. 'God he's so sexy..'_

"Mr. Vincent! Mr. Vincent!" A kid ran up to Vincent and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey, Mikey haha." I watched as Vincent hugged the kid back, a sweet smile on his face.

"I missed you!" The kid pouted, "You said you'd be back today!"

"I am aren't I?" Vincent chuckled, "I always keep my word."

The kid giggles and turns to me, "Who is this..?"

"This is Bree, she started working here today." Vincent gestured toward me.

"H-hi.." I say timidly.

"Hi!" The kid leans toward Vincent and I can hear him whisper, "She's really pretty.."

Vincent grins at me and says, "Mmmm, she is isn't she?"

My cheeks are on fire.

The kid giggled, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Vincent laughs, "No, I couldn't be that lucky."

He's staring into my eyes now, my mind is blank and my heart is racing. Just when I thought I couldn't handle it he winks and looks down at the kid.

"Why don't you go to kids cove and play with Foxy? I'll be there after lunch is over."

"Okay!" The kid says, then he happily walks off to kids cove.

"Foxy?"

"Mangle, it's foxy to the kids because well... Mangle isn't really the ... friendliest name." He mumbles.

 _'That's right, mangle is just a nickname given by the employees..'_

"You're really good with kids." I say, clearing my throat.

"Hmm? I am?" He asks, leaning forward with a wide grin, his attitude suddenly changes, "Why don't you stay through my shift and let me give you a ride home?"


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Vincent play with children was an amazing and beautiful experience. He was so happy with them, they all loved him and wanted his attention too. It was hard for me to believe this was the man that was kissing me earlier in the office..

"I never want to leave Mr. Vincent! I'll miss you if I go..." Said one of the kids,

"And I you, but we all have to go home some time." He said, picking up the little girl and hugging her.

 _'Right, and you're taking me home tonight..'_ I thought, looking down. Just what have I gotten myself into? Honestly, I'd never even came close to having sex with anyone and I was willing to let this complete _stranger_ into my pants.. His shift ended in five minutes, I wondered if he'd finish what he'd started earlier.. I wondered if I'd even let him..

"You okay?" His voice made me jump, jarring me out of my inner turmoil.

"I-I-... Yeah.."

"It's time for me to clock out, I have to get my things and then we can leave." He said, ruffling my hair gently.

"Alright." I replied, following him back to his office. I made sure to stand at the door this time. He grabbed his jacket and keys, then closed and locked the office door.

"How was your first day?" He asked, looking at me with a kind smile, it made my knees weak.

"Good, just tiring." I muttered, and I meant it. I was so tired and fatigued from all the screaming, tugging, and crying I had to handle today.

"Oh? Well brace yourself, it doesn't get any better." He said, chuckling.

We walked out to his car, it was a black Kia, nothing too fancy, but it wasn't trashy either.

"What? You expected it to be purple?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes actually." I said, giggling a little. He opened the door for me, "ladies first.."

I blushed, "T-thanks.."

He shut the door and got in, starting the engine.

"So, where do you live?"

 _'What? That's it?'_

"Blacksmith, you turn right about four blocks down.."

He nods and backs out, the drive to my house was painfully quiet. I wondered why his mood seemed to have changed, earlier he acted like he wanted nothing more than to screw me senseless... But now..

 _'I knew it was too good to be true... Nobody like him would ever want me.'_

"Hey, Bree?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I may have given you the wrong impression earlier.. I'm not some sex driven maniac, I'd actually like to get to know you first.. You were just so cute that I-.." He cut off, I could feel my heart racing.

"O-oh, that's fine. It's probably better if we get to know each other.. Then it's not just... Sex.." I say, relief flooding me.

"Yeah.. Turn here?"

I nod, he finally had me home. I started to get out but stopped when his door opened.

 _'What is he doing..?'_

He came over and opened the door for me, "I'd like to meet your parents." He said smoothly.

"O-okay.. S-sure.." I walk with him up to the front door and nod for him to walk in.

"Mom, I'm home! We have a visitor who'd like to meet you!"

"Oh?" Mom walks out and her eyes widen, I hadn't mentioned that the friend bringing me home was a guy..

Vincent smiled and held his hand out to her, "Nice to meet you ma'am, my name is Vincent. Your daughter was my understudy today." He says, he was so polite and his smile was blinding.

"Oh, nice to meet you too. My name is Melanie, why don't you come in and sit down?"

 _'Oh no, no! He doesn't need to meet them.. Ugh.. How embarrassing..'_

"Thanks but I'll have to be going soon, I have a few chores to do before I go home for the night. Perhaps another time?"

"Oh certainly, anytime that suits you will be okay. I'd love to keep up with how my baby is doing at her first job."

 _'Oh god ma.. Kill me someone please."_

"Haha, I assure you she's doing just fine. No need to worry about this one." Vincent smiles and winks at me, making me blush.

"Where's dad?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"He won't be home for another hour, he got called to work late tonight.."

"Oh.."

Awkward silence.

"Well I really must be going, it was really nice meeting you!"

"You too dear, Bree why don't you walk him to the car? Go on, don't be rude."

' _Ugh'_

I walk out to Vincent's car with him, "Well that wa-..." I was cut off by his lips pushing against mine. This kiss was completely different from the one we shared earlier, it was soft and sweet and I felt myself melt into it, kissing back. After he finally pulled away he smiled, "See you tomorrow, cutie." He winked and got in the car. Leaving me blushing and longing to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down at the kitchen table, thinking about the kiss and how much my stomach fluttered at just the thought of seeing Vincent tomorrow.

"He's very attractive." Moms voice cuts through my thinking, she was looking at me expectantly.

"Mmm." I replied, staring at my hands.

"Listen honey, you can't stay moping over that one guy forever. This guy is older, a gentleman. I think he'd be a nice change for you.."

"Okay, mom.." I got up and walked to my room. I just didn't want to hear it anymore. Ever since my last boyfriend dumped me, I just didn't have the motivation to talk to other guys. He was my first love, he left me after five months because I refused to have sex with him.. Two weeks later he had some whore and was still with her now. I just stayed in my room, depressed until mom decided I needed a job.

Sighing I walked over to my bed and curled up under my blankets, I suddenly felt like crying and couldn't escape the feeling of deep, dark sadness. It was like a void over my mind and heart, why couldn't I just be happy? I felt the tears start to run down my face and my body shook, this was the sadness that would keep me up till three. The sadness that was enough to make me grab a gun and just end it all..

"No.." I whispered, "I have to see what happens with Vincent.. I have reason now, no matter how small of a reason it may be.."

With Vincent on my mind, I fell asleep.

The next week was fun, Vincent was a total romantic. He'd leave flowers in my work locker, sneak kisses whenever he could, (forehead, cheeks, lips) he'd basically spend as much time with me as he could. He'd always take me home, talk to my parents, then kiss me goodnight.

"Why don't we hang out this weekend?" He asked one day while we were eating lunch.

"Okay, I'll talk to mom about it.." I said.

Mom was more than happy to let me spend time with a guy, and that leads me to now. Vincent was at my door, wearing jeans, a dark purple trench coat and black dress shoes.

"W-wow.." I said, he looked and _smelled_ amazing.

"For you." He said, handing me roses, a dozen of them. He had a charming smile plastered on his face.

"Awwwww you guys look so cute!" Mom squealed, "Let me take those and put them in a vase." Mom said, taking the roses from me.

"You look amazing." I murmured, clearing my throat which was suddenly dry again.

"You look better." He said, running his thumb along my cheek. My face was burning now.

"Okay you guys, it's six so I expect you to have her home by ten thirty." Mom says.

"No problem ma'am. I will have her home accordingly." Vincent replies, bowing his head.

Mom giggled, "alright, have fun then!" Then she shut the door.

Awkward silence.

"Soooo..." I say, trying to fix the quiet.

"That dress is lovely." He says, smiling at me.

I had wore a light pink strapless, dress, with a grey jacket and grey vans.

The pink complimented my pale skin and chocolate, ombréd hair. It was a good color for me and I knew it.

"Thanks.." I say, looking down. He takes my hand and walks me to his car, opening the door for me. Once he got in and started the car, we left and went to Red Lobster. I had told him before that it was my favorite restaurant. I was surprised he remembered.

"You're amazing." I say quietly.

"Oh? How is that?" He asks, smiling at me.

I take a bite of my food and swallow it before replying, "you remembered my favorite restaurant, you get me flowers, and you just treat me like a princess.." I feel my face heating up under his gaze, he was staring at me like I was the only girl in the world.

"Of course, you deserve it.. I've never felt like this about anyone before." He says, still staring at me.

"B-but.. I'm nothing special.. You could do much better.." I say, looking down at my food.

"I disagree, anyone better than you would have to be perfect."

...

We finish eating and he drives us to a quiet lookout over a cliff, he laid out a blanket for us and we lay together, my head on his chest and arms wrapped around his stomach. The stars were shining and a full moon was out tonight, it was beautiful and calm and I could feel myself falling asleep in his arms. His breathing calmed me, and I could hear the thumping of his heart through his long sleeved shirt. He had taken off his jacket to lay it over me like a blanket. Nothing could've been more perfect than this moment.

I must've fallen asleep, the next thing I remembered was Vince shaking me gently. "Time to get up, princess. We gotta get you home." He kisses my forehead gently, and picks me up. He sets me in the car, still covered by his jacket.

"I-I'm sorry." I say, looking down.

"What for love?"

"I fell asleep, I spent our whole first date sleeping.."

He chuckles, "It's perfectly fine, we'll have plenty of time together. Besides, you're adorable while you sleep."

I blush, "T-thanks, Vincent. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

He smiles, "Whatever you want beautiful.."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I went to a _'friends house_ ' to spend the night. My friend Marussia agreed to cover for me, isn't she the best? Vincent picked me up from Marussia's house and took me to his apartment for the night. I was a nervous wreck, I'd never snuck out before. I kept thinking mom would find out somehow, plus I was going to be all alone with Vincent for a _whole night._

 _"_ You alright?" He asks, looking ahead and driving calmly. He made even driving seem so cool.

"Y-yeah.. I'm just worried is all." I say, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Don't be, everything will be alright." He smiles at me, the smile instantly makes me calm down.

We make it to his apartment, it's really nice. It actually seems like a pretty expensive place, it has a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room, and two bathrooms. He takes my hand and leads me to the living room sofa where we sit and watch Forest Gump. My favorite movie.

After the movie is over we sit on the couch and just talk for what seems like minutes, but it was really over two hours before I decided I needed to take a shower and go to sleep.

"Towels are in the cabinet." He says, he ruffles my hair.

"I'm gonna go to the bedroom and wait for you to get done."

"Alright."

Once in the shower, I let the hot water run over my body. I was still nervous, my muscles were tight and I was regretting lying to my mom. I knew if she found out she'd kill me, but Vincent made it seem worth it.

After brushing my teeth, and drying my hair a little I walked out to his bedroom. I almost choked. Vincent was laying in bed, hair damp and clinging to his face, wearing only purple pajama pants that rode fairly low on his hips. His body was toned, muscles ripped down his pale torso. He was gorgeous, he must've taken a shower in the other bathroom.

"Come on." He said, patting the bed beside him with a smile.

I walked over to the bed and laid beside him awkwardly, he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his chest. God he smelled good.

"You're so cute.." He whispered in my ear, blood rushed to my face. My breathing quickened, it took a lot of restraint not to just fuck his brains out.

He played with my hair, watching my face. Eventually I turned and stared into his eyes. Bad idea. I was mesmerized, his eyes were like purple holes that sucked in my attention; I felt my heart race as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You're so frightened.." He said, his eyes were kind and he was smiling just a little.

"I-I'm not.. I'm just nervous.."

"Don't be, I won't try anything you aren't ready for." He said, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. It was in that moment that I had my answer.

Without giving myself time to even think about it, I pushed my lips roughly against his. I could feel his surprise as he jerked back a bit, but then he kissed me back with just as much passion. His tongue slid into my mouth and danced around with mine, his arms wrapped around me tightly, sliding down my back. I entangled my fingers in his gorgeous purple hair, moaning against his mouth as his hips pushed against mine.

He pulled away and moved to my neck, gently kissing down to my collar bone. He watched my face as he did, his eyelids lowered. He moaned against my neck, the sound and vibration made my skin prickle with excitement. His hand slid up the front of my shirt, gently brushing over my lower stomach and slowly, gently up my ribs. My shirt came up with his hand, until it was pulled over my head; exposing my breasts.

I immediately put my arms over my breasts and hid my face, I was extremely embarrassed of my breasts. They were the only part of my body I was insecure about.

"Don't hide yourself," he whispered in my ear, "You're too beautiful to hide your body.."

He put a hand on my face, pulling it to make me look into his eyes. He had a sincere look on his face, I slowly moved my arms from covering my breasts.

"You're beautiful." He repeated, kissing my lips before moving down my chest. His lips met the side of one of my breasts, where he sucked. Heat pooled downward, I moaned, and he moved his hand to brush down my ribs to my lower stomach.

He played with my hip, running his thumb in a circle around it. Then, He moved his hand from my hip at an agonizingly slow pace, letting it slide down my shorts. He rubbed me through my panties, moving his lips back to my neck to nip and bite this time. I gasped and fisted up the bed sheet, my body was burning.

"Can I?" He asked, his hot breath ticking my neck.

"Hnnnn." I moaned, but nodded my head so he'd understand.

He chuckled and removed my shorts, then kissed so slowly down my neck, chest, and finally to my lower stomach. He put his mouth against my woman hood, my panties still in the way. I moaned and waited for him to do something, but nothing happened.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked smoothly, his lips brushing against me as he spoke.

"H-huh?"

"Tell me what you want."

I looked at him, he was smirking at me.

 _'Oh god no.. That's so embarrassing.'_

"N-no.."

"Guess you want me to stop then?" He chuckled, he was driving me crazy.

"N-no! I-i want you to..." I hesitated.

"Yes?~"

"I want you t-to.. fuck me..." I murmured.

"What's that? I didn't hear you.~"

"Goddamn it, Vincent! Just fuck me already!" I fumed.

He burst out laughing, "Nah.. I'm gonna have a little fun first.. This is your first time isn't it?"

I hid my face immediately, embarrassed that it was so obvious.

"You're so fucking adorable." He said, his lips still rubbing against my twat, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm going to make sure it's enjoyable and you remember it. I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me."

He kissed my thigh, then nipped at my womanhood through my panties. I jumped and moaned, biting my lip at the intense feeling. He finally removed my panties and pressed his lips gently against me. The teasing was killing me. Gently he kissed, once, twice, then finally he ran his tongue between my slit, eliciting a gasp from me.

"You taste good." He quirked, embarrassing me once again.

He rubbed his tongue against my most sensitive area, making me moan and gasp. My hands had somehow entangled in his hair again and just when I started seeing stars he pulled away. I let out a frustrated groan, but it didn't last long when he moved up and kissed me; pushing his hips tightly against mine. I could feel his hard-on through his pajamas, and I let my hands tentatively travel down his chest. I slowly moved them to his stomach then down his pants. His body felt feverish, I found it crazy that I could make him feel this way.

I gently touched the head of his member and felt his stomach tighten up. Slowly, I ran my fingers along the length and swallowed.

"T-take your pants off."

He didn't need to be told twice, he pulled them off and discarded them. I realized that what I had felt was no lie, it was big. Maybe a little too big.. I sat up and moved toward him, kissing him and grabbing his member in my hand. I began to pump it in my hand, not really sure how to handle it. He moaned and pressed his head against my shoulder.

"God, Bree. Don't stop." He panted.

I kissed his chest as I continued the hand-job, licking around his collar bone. Suddenly he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me, slowly pushing me back on the bed. The feel of his body against mine was amazing, the movements were so hot and slick. He put the head of his member at my entrance and kissed me cheek.

"Is this okay?" He asked, staring into my eyes. Even though I was scared to death, there was no way I'd back out now.

I nodded and he slowly began to push into me. It was okay at first, half way in it started to hurt.

I groaned and bit into his shoulder, he continued pushing in and I could feel something warm running down my legs. I felt tears stream down my face, not only because it hurt but because I realized that I had just lost something I'd never have back. He kissed my tears away and whispered sweet words into my ears, calming me. Finally he was all the way in, he didn't move until I nodded my head for him to.

He started to rock into me at an extremely slow pace, it hurt and I kept biting into his shoulder.

"You're s-so tight.." He groaned, "T-try to relax."

He kissed my neck and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. This helped me to calm down and he continued to thrust into me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and moaned as the pain started to slip away. He rubbed my clit with his thumb roughly, causing me to gasp and writhe as pleasure went through my whole body. The thought of being one with him was clouding my mind, this is what it felt like to be as close as possible to another person. He movement became faster and more animalistic, I knew he was close and so was I. I came first, my walls closing around him and finally pulling him to his orgasm. He came inside and pulled out, collapsing beside me. I fell in love with how he looked right then, so content yet intense. His chest rose and fell so quickly.

"Bree..." He started, pulling me close to him, our sweaty bodies wrapped around each other. "Bree, I.. I love you, okay?"

I buried my face in his chest, I didn't respond. I didn't have to, he knew how I felt. He simply smiled and wrapped his arms around me. We fell asleep that way.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with the bed empty and one of Vincent's shirts draped loosely over me. I slowly rose up and stretched, walking my way to the bathroom. I looked awful, dark bags were under my eyes, and my hair stuck up in multiple places. I quickly washed my face in steaming hot water and brushed my teeth, then I walked out of Vincent's room to the living room.

"Vince?"

"I'm in here princess." I hear his voice from the kitchen.

I walk to the kitchen which smells delicious. "Hey.."

"Good morning beautiful.~" he says, he walks over and plants a kiss on my forehead. I lean into it and smile.

"What're you cooking?"

"I made French toast.~" he says happily, he looked so cute. "It'll be finished in a moment, just sit there and wait."

I listen to him, sitting at the counter and checking my phone for messages. Mom had texted and wanted me home by six which meant I needed to get to Marussia's by five so I'd have some time to get his smell off of me. Vince brings me my plate, it looks delicious. It's cinnamon toast covered with powdered sugar, butter, and home made syrup. He had given me two pieces of bacon and some coffee to go with it.

"Oh my god.." I murmur, my mouth was drooling.

He laughed and sat in front of me with his own plate. "Well?"

"It looks perfect.." I cut a piece off and eat it, I could've cried it was so good.

"Scratch that, it is perfect. You're perfect. Everything's perfect." I say, shoving pieces in my mouth.

Vincent laughs loudly, embarrassing me. "You're so adorable, Bree." He watches me with loving eyes, memories of last night run through my head again and I feel my cheeks heat up. He looks away and starts eating his own food.

After we finish I offer to wash the dishes, since he made me breakfast.

"Alright, but I'm drying them. There's no need for you to do work at all." He says.

After that we go to his couch and cuddle up to watch tv. I sit next to him with my head on his shoulder holding his hand. I looked at our hands and admired how nicely they fit together, almost like we were made for each other. I couldn't help but play with his fingers, gently he pulled his hand away and wrapped it around my shoulders. He pulled me toward him and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and laid my head in his lap, he looked down at me and chuckled as I reached up and played with his hair.

"Vince can I ask you something?"

"Is it about my hair?" He asks, smiling.

"Mayyyyyybe.." I say, not really surprised he knew what I was thinking.

"The answer is, I don't know. I'm not sure why it's purple, I don't know my real parents. I'm sure it has something to do with them."

"O-oh.." I stammer, I didn't know he has family problems. The last thing I wanted was to get him upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-..."

"It's quite alright, you'd have to know sometime." He cuts me off, kissing my nose.

"You can tell me when it feels right to you." I say, not wanting to push him.

he pulls me up into his lap, straddling him. "I can talk about it now.. I want you to know me.. Really know me.."

"Okay.." I whisper, putting my forehead against his and giving him a gentle kiss. I pull away and wait for him to begin.

His arms wrap around my hips, "Well I was abandoned when I was born, I went to a foster home after someone found me in the trash. When I was three I was adopted by some very rich people, they treated me more as a burden than their child.. I was made to act as a gentle man and such, taught strictly never to talk back and always say please and thank you. Along with correct posture, etcetera. I was put in one of the richest private schools in the state where I was bullied until I was a senior."

"Until you were a senior..?"

"I really hit puberty my senior year, the good part of it anyway. Girls that made fun of me suddenly wanted to be with me, and I got back at them by fucking them senseless and leaving after they fell asleep. Guys started being my friends and I got back at them by fucking their girlfriends. I wasn't happy until I left my foster parents.. They gave me a small fortune to go to college but I refused. I didn't want to grow up unhappy like them, so I got a job around children.. They still send me plenty of money, even though I insist I don't need it. I have more money than I know what to do with, I don't really buy a lot of material things.. They don't make me happy."

I stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"So what about you?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"My life hasn't really been.. Bad.." I mumble, but then I decide to tell him the truth.

"I was born normally into a seemingly happy household. I had a really happy life until I was twelve, my mom cheated on my dad and left him for my stepdad. I was in middle school at the time and was bullied until my sophomore year, that when I fell into a deep depression. I tried killing myself a few times but..." I felt the tears rolling down my cheek, I couldn't control them. Vince wiped and kissed them away gently.

"I always chickened out.. I finally convinced mom to switch my schools, I'm no longer bullied but.. Ignored.. I met this guy and thought I was in love with him, he turned my life around for a little while.. Then he left me for someone who would put out, he opened the window for depression to seep back into my life.. Then I met you, and I couldn't be happier." I choked out, putting my head on Vince's shoulder to cry. He patted my back and held me close until it was over.

"I want you to know I would never leave you like that.. Out of all the girls I've met, you're the only one that could make me stay." He whispered in my ear, I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Vincent." I murmur, looking into his eyes now.

"I love you too." He smiled, kissing my nose. "No more tears, princess."


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent took me back to Marussia's house a few hours later, where I spent the whole time telling her what happened.

"You guys are already that serious?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, crazy isn't it? I've never felt this way before..." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"I'm glad you're finally happy." She said, with a warm smile.

"Thanks."

After a few hours mom came and brought me home. I had supper and slept, ready for work the next day.

The next day I went to work, Vincent came to inform me that he'd be working the night shift the rest of the week.

"I'm gonna see if I can work with you.." I said, already about to go talk to Scott, my manager.

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay, you'll just have to make sure your mom can take you home. I really don't want Scott knowing that we're together, it's frowned upon for people to date their co-workers." He said, patting me on the head.

"O-okay.. If you're sure.." I said, forcing a smile.

Vincent brought me home that night, taking me in and talking to my parents for a little while before leaving. As I walked him out to his car he turned around and wrapped his hand behind my head, leaning down to kiss my forehead. Such a little gesture could make my heart want to explode with happiness.

"I love you, I'll talk to you when I get the chance." He promised, then he got in his car and drove off.

I had a dreamless sleep that night.

The next day went by excruciatingly slow, without Vincent there to make work enjoyable it was pretty much a daycare. After my shift ended Vincent came in for his, he greeted me and took me to the security room, there were five kids following us due to their parents trusting Vincent to watch them even after closing.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Mom is waiting outside.." I said, giving Vincent a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, I love you. Be safe." He said, hugging me tightly.

I left and went out to the car, getting into the passenger seat beside mom.

"How was work?"

"Boring.." I mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. It's only for a little while longer."

"Yeah... Shit!"

Halfway down the road I realized that I had forgotten my bag.

"Mom, can you take me back? I forgot something."

"Sure."

Mom whipped the car around and went back to the pizzeria.

I walked in and went through the dining area, the place was dead silent and extremely creepy. Chills went up my spine as I passed the toy animatronics, they're plastic eyes dead and lifeless. I walked to my locker and grabbed my bag, then suddenly I heard a sound, sorta of like a child whimpering.

I followed the sound, down to the end of the bathrooms where a lone child sat, crouched up and crying.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, approaching the child slowly.

The child lifted a hand and pointed down the hallway, to the security room. I frowned and looked, but could see nothing in the darkness. I started walking down the hallway toward the security room, chill bumps popped up all over my body. I kept walking until I was right in front of the security room, where I stepped in a puddle of some sort.

"B-blood..?" I almost puked, I immediately tripped and fell backwards, landing in the puddle. There was no mistaking it, the liquid was blood.

I looked back, the kid who was crying was gone now. I shakily grabbed my flashlight, shining it in the security room, blood covered the floor. Five children laid around the floor of the security room, all bleeding and very dead. Many of them were butchered, I wanted to scream but no sound came out. _'Where's Vince?!'_ I thought, my heart racing.


	8. Chapter 8

I got up quickly and turned to run, only to be stopped by hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

"V-Vince...?" I choked, he was covered in blood and his eyes looked strange, almost black. His hands gripped my shoulders tight enough to cause bruising.

"V-Vince... What happened..?" I asked, tears stinging in my eyes.

He put his head against my shoulder and began sobbing, I ran my hand through his hair to comfort him.

"B-Bree.." His voice cut through the silence, "I-I did something terrible..."

It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"Y-you did this?!" I shook my head in denial and back away from him, "Vince n-no, please tell me it isn't true.." I choked, feeling tears run down my face.

He looked up at me, black tears ran from his eyes, "B-Bree please.. I'm s-sorry.."

I ran. I ran so fast that I couldn't see where I was going, I ran straight out of the pizzeria to the car and got in the back, avoiding moms gaze.

"Honey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just wanted to lay down back here.."

"Oh? Okay honey.."

After we got home I ran to my room and locked the door. I sat in my bathroom, crying and puking. My phone kept ringing, I wouldn't answer because I knew who it was. Five missed calls, six, seven, eight... I filled the bathtub with steaming water and got in. As I sat in the water I thought about my life, how I felt, how I loved Vince.. The image of those five children were burned into my brain, I imagined how the next few months would go, with me being an employee and very close to Vincent.. I Imagined Vincent being put in prison.. Tears rolled down my face as I realized I'd never be happy after this, those children would always be a part of me..

Slowly I got out of the tub and wrote a note that read:

"I'm sorry."

Tears rolled from my face onto the note and I left it on my counter. I grabbed the bottle of NyQuil from the cabinet and got back in the tub. I chugged the medicine and closed my eyes for the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

****Vincent's POV****

I'm not sure what happened... One moment I'm sitting with the kids in the security room, the next they're all dead, blood is everywhere and I'm holding a knife. My head and eyes ached, Bree fled from the pizzeria. She looked at me like I was a monster... I didn't mean to.. I don't know what happened... I've tried calling her so many times, but she's ignoring me. I know if I could just explain to her..

I sniff and wipe my face, blood from my hand smears all over it. It doesn't bother me at all, I'm drenched in blood. I walk through the hallway, near the entrance there's a kid. It's crying, it's not normal. It's no child, but a ghost. I remember this kid, it was from the very first diner. About 6 year ago a kid was killed outside of Fredbear's Family diner. I know because I was there, I watched him get murdered.

"This is your revenge, huh?" I say, my voice came out sort of choked. "I watched you lose your life, so now you're taking the ones that mean the most to me.."

The ghost child just stared at me, tear stains were permanently painted on its face. It reminded me of something..

"You're the fucking puppet, aren't you?" I laughed, "You were just waiting for your moment to get me.."

It just stood there, staring at me.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" I snapped, throwing a chair in my blind rage. "I DIDNT KILL YOU! It wasn't my-..." I broke off, tears ran down my face.

"T-there was nothing... I could do..."

I ran out of the pizzeria and got in my car. I drove to Bree's house, but stopped upon seeing blue lights. _'The police?'_

I went home. I couldn't confront them covered in blood.

...

The next day, news of Bree's death reached me, the pain of the news was almost too much to bear. The children's bodies were missing, I hadn't touched them. The blame was immediately placed on Bree, I sat quietly in my rage for three years..

 ****time skip****

I realized upon getting my old job back, the bodies had been shoved in the old animatronics. The puppet had created some sort of... Army.. Waiting for the guy who killed him. I knew I had to put a stop to this... For Bree...

I went there one night after closing, I used the safe rooms to glitch out the animatronics and dismantle them. I didn't realize that after I set them free they'd be after me, they didn't realize the puppet had used me... Had used them... They trapped me in the room, and that's when I realized that the only way to end this was...

I climbed in the old golden Bonnie suit and laughed at the puppet, I had broken his army and after I died they'd have their revenge and be free.. The puppet had lost. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bree.. I can't wait to see you again.." I whispered, then the springs broke. They crushed my bones, the pain was excruciating. I sat there for hours before I finally bled out, all of the ghost children disappeared, leaving the puppet in his misery.

I had won.


	10. Authors Note

So that's the end, I kinda wanna move on to different stories. I hope you enjoyed it! I decided to make Vince a good guy, sort of. It was hard writing this in parts, some of the parts were really true to my life. I always imagined that if I killed myself it'd be by taking NyQuil in a bathtub and drowning... _ **I FINISHED THIS FOR NICK SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT YOU TWAT.**

 ****shout out to Ivey, who was Marussia in this story****


End file.
